orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux
The Lux are a race of sunlight dependant, sky dwelling isolationists that have preserved their history since the Age of Ancients. Able to recall the slightest details of their memories and experience the emotions and past events of other creatures by merely touching them. The city of Solis stands as the sole survivor of the Age of Ancients of their civilization. The Sun-Touched The Lux are a very alien race to look at, and even the way their body functions is unlike anything else in the known multiverse. Lux have two pairs of eyes possessing dual pupils, accompanied by an odd flanging effect in their voices. The top of their heads are covered in a sunlight absorbent carapace, giving the silhouette of the Lux a distinct shape. Lux do not require sustenance in the way that most other races do, instead they are sustained by the energy of the sun. Ancient Civilization Like all other mortal races since the Age of Ancients, much of their knowledge and civilization has been lost and buried. The Lux are no stranger to this, but their floating city of Solis has survived the curse of time. It is for this that the Lux have vast amounts of knowledge from their history, but do not share it with the other races of Orbis. Knowledge is power, and the Lux don’t use it. They prefer to live among the clouds as hermits to the world, but also encourage self-growth and improvement which creates a contradicting society of theirs. Their people are split between two views, and so is their ruling government. To embrace the world, or hide from it. City of Solis Solis is a large citadel like floating city far above the clouds. Powerful magical enchantments from the Age of Ancients have been inscribed into its walls to follow the sun across the globe at all times. And it still does to this day. The city is ruled by the Solis High Council, the greatest leaders of their race. They are ten in total, but are split in half on the progression of their race. The one half says to embrace the world, dubbed the Exalted. And the other half says to not get involved, dubbed the Legacy. Lux Names Lux name themselves, usually after an icon or mentor. Until they’ve chosen a name, they are called little one, child or some other generic term. Male Names: 'Arkath, Esrad, Caed, Dervan Had, Dencen, Hsed Mik, Javik, Jacen, Ksad Ishan, Lucen, Pashek Vran, Seset Amat. '''Female Names: '''Athi Let, Brene She, Balani, Calise, Cethi, Cosene, Eri Mase, Hulana, Haetha, Janiri, Kelthana, Laene Valte. Lux Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores increase by 1. * '''Age. '''Lux are long lived races, rivalling even elves. Lux reach adulthood around 20 years old and can live for up to 800 years. * '''Alignment. '''Lux society is very centered around alienating themselves from the issues of the other races of Orbis, but obey the natural pursuit of self-growth as an individual. They are generally Neutral. * '''Size. '''The Lux are similar weight and build to humans. Your size is medium * '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30ft. * '''Sunlight Dependency. '''Lux are dependent on sunlight and its warmth for sustaining themselves. You do not require food and water to survive. If you fail to fully immerse yourself in sunlight for 2 hours every 24 hours, you must succeed on a Constitution saving throw DC 12 + days gone without sunlight or suffer one point of exhaustion. * '''Ancient Lore. '''You gain proficiency in the History skill. You also have advantage on Intelligence (History) and Intelligence (Arcana) checks to recall information on Magic Items and the Age of Ancients. * '''Eidetic Memory. '''You can recall memories in intricate detail, including details from all your senses. Distant or inconsequential memories require you to make a Wisdom check, DC determined on the memory. On a failure, you can only recall details from one sense. ' ''' * '''Vision of the Ancients. While in physical contact with a creature or object, you can recall its experiences. If you touch an object or creature and concentrate on it for 1 minute, you learn a few basic facts about it. You gain a mental image from the object or creature’s point of view, learning of any events that have occurred within 30ft of it within the past 24 hours. If you concentrate with an object, you see the last creature to hold the object, regardless of how long ago it was handled. You may use this ability once per long rest. * '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common, Celestial and one other language of your choice.